


Little Things

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, only fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict helps the reader take care of her nephews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here with a small thing on Benedict Cumberbatch, I hope you like it.  
> The title has nothing to do with the story, I wrote it while listening to that song from One Direction, so yeah.

Waking up early in the morning I made my way downstairs to make breakfast for me and my boyfriend. I was so tired from taking care of my brother’s 5 year old twins that I really wanted to sleep but making breakfast for me and Benedict was something I really wanted to do because I was sure he would be leaving in a couple of days due to filming or promoting another film and he had just arrived yesterday’s night. 

I got everything I needed to make breakfast and so I began the challenge. And I say challenge because it was definitely one. It wasn’t the first time I was making breakfast for me and Benedict but I was half-asleep.

I was pouring the eggs on the pan when I felt his hands wrapping around my waist, his breathing near my ear and his lips nuzzling on my neck. I made a little jump in surprise and he chuckled. 

“Sorry, darling.” Benedict said in his morning-ish voice, which was about an octave lower than usual. He cleared his throat and continued; “good morning.” 

“Good morning, Ben.” I turned smiling and kissed the tip of his nose. “How did you sleep?” 

“With you by my side? Incredible.” He replied. This man was going to be the death of me. 

“Oh, shut up.” I said and playfully hit in his shoulder. He laughed. 

“What are you making?” Benedict asked, now standing next to me but one of his arms still wrapped around my waist. I loved to feel him close to me. 

“Food, I hope.” I joked gaining a laugh from him. 

Benedict helped me with the rest of our breakfast with small food fights in between. We set the table for two and served our portions of food and got a couple of orange juice glasses too. And so we began eating. 

“Got any plans for today?” I asked before taking a bite of my pancake. 

“Nope.” He replied and smiled. “You?” 

“I don’t think I do.” 

“What do you want to do, sweetheart?” Benedict asked, taking a sip of his juice. 

“I honestly don’t know. As long as we’re together it’s good.” 

“You’re so adorable.” He teased and did his nose scrunch thing that I loved deeply. 

“Me? Adorable? You’re the adorable here doing that nose scrunch thingy.” I replied.

“What? This?” He asked and did the thing once again before laughing. 

“Stop that.” I laughed and the phone began to ring. “I’ll get it.” Ben nodded and I got up from my seat and went to get the phone and came back to the table.

~ Phone ~

“Hello?” I said. 

“(Y/N), I’m not bothering, am I?” My brother, Peter, asked. 

“Well… I was just having breakfast but, what can I do for you, Pete?” 

“You’re not busy tonight, are you?”

“Um… apparently Benedict didn’t have plans for tonight so I guess, no. I’m not busy tonight.”

“Benedict? He’s here?” 

“Yup. He arrived yesterday’s night.” 

“That’s cool, haven’t seen him in a while.” He started rambling. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was going to ask if you could watch Trevor and Steve at around 7:30pm, please.” 

“Trevor and Steve, tonight at 7:30.” I repeated but I was sort of asking Benedict if he wanted. He nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled. “Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I bring Ben with me?” My brother chuckled.

“Trevor and Steve haven’t stopped asking about his Uncle Benedict, he’s your boyfriend of course you can bring him, duh.” I chuckled at his reply.

“Okay then, we’ll be there at 7:30.” I confirmed. 

“Thank you. I owe you one.” 

“You owe me like twenty, Peter.” I joked

“Shut up.” He laughed before hanging up.

~ End of phone call ~

“Looks like now we have a plan for tonight.” Benedict said as he finished what was on his plate. 

“Yup, I know you’re tired. I can take care of both.” I said. 

“No way! You’ve taken care of those little devils this past weeks, plus I haven’t seen them in a while.” Benedict replied. “I miss them.”

“Well, Peter said they miss their Uncle Benedict, and that they haven’t stopped asking about you. So I suppose, they miss you too.” He smiled. 

I finished eating my breakfast and we both washed the dishes. For the next few hours we were just basically cuddling in bed and watching Game of Thrones since Benedict hadn’t had the time to catch up on it. He still was behind for a few seasons but I was a good girlfriend and wasn’t going to spoil it for him. 

I took a shower and got ready to babysit my nephews while Benedict showered. We were leaving the flat by 7:00 and made our way to my brother’s house. Benedict parked the car in the driveway without obstructing my brother’s car. I told Benedict to hide behind a wall, hoping my brother hadn’t told Trevor and Steve that Benedict was coming too, so he could surprise them. I rang the doorbell and my brother came out the door.

“Hey!” He greeted me with a hug. 

“Hi.” I replied and hugged him back. “You didn’t tell Trevor and Steve that Ben was coming did you?”

“Nope, they don’t even know you are here.” He laughed. 

“Did you at least tell them that you and your wife were going out tonight?” He shook his head. “You’re a horrible father.” I joked. 

Suddenly a couple of screams were heard as well as the running pace. Trevor and Steve were running to the door, yelling “Dad, dad!” I looked at Benedict that was still hiding and had a big smile on his face. 

Trevor and Steve devised me from the door and they both smiled widely. 

“Aunt (Your nickname or shortened version of your name)!” They both yelled and began running towards me. I smiled and wrapped them in a big hug.

“Hello, my little dragons.” They liked to pretend they were dragons, while we played. 

“Did someone say dragons?” Benedict asked and came out of his hiding spot behind a wall. Trevor and Steve’s eyes went even wider and their smiles couldn’t fit on their faces. 

They both let go off me and went straight for Benedict, I was sure he was going to fall back to the ground but he didn’t.

“Uncle Ben!” The kids hugged him tightly and Benedict hugged them as well. 

“They weren’t this happy when they met Father Christmas last year.” My brother said as he watched his kids hugging Benedict. I laughed at his comment. 

Benedict was telling Trevor and Steve a few things before he picked them up from the ground. I was slightly surprised he could carry both 5 year olds but then Trevor extended his arms so I could carry him. It was a bit difficult but I did anyway. 

Peter and Anna told their kids that we would be watching them tonight just for a few hours while they were out for a business dinner or something like that. I’m sure Trevor and Steve didn’t even pay attention to what their father was saying and they just kept staring at Benedict enthusiastically since they knew Ben liked to play with them for hours. 

I walked with Peter and Anna to the front door while Benedict was with Trevor and Steve. 

“We’ll be back at around 11:15. We know you are both tired.” Anna said. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Anna.” I smiled. “Enjoy the business dinner.” I replied and they both left. 

I came back to the living room and received a foam dart as a welcome. They built a fort. I was gone for less than 3 minutes and there was a fort already. Well, there were two. 

“Come (Y/N)! You’re on my team.” Trevor yelled while hiding behind the couch. 

“Do you have another one for me?” I asked him as I took my position next to him. 

“Yes, here.” He gave me another Nerf gun. 

In about 5 minutes we had used all the foam darts we had and started collecting them back. This happened a few times and that led that small battle into an hour and a half Nerf gun battle. It was fun, I couldn’t deny that. 

It was 9:10 pm already, so I had to excuse myself from the boys and get Trevor and Steve’s soup ready. I was at the kitchen getting all the stuff ready, I honestly only had to re-heat the thing that was already made. I stood on the doorframe that led to the living room and saw the scene that was probably the most adorable one I have seen yet. 

Benedict was chasing Steve and Trevor around the room while doing his Smaug voice trying to scare them both, but that only made them laugh more. 

I smiled while I looked at the scene, I was just so happy that this man that had appeared in my life 7 years ago was still by my side. We have been together for 4 years now and moments like these were the ones that made me want to spend the rest of my life with him even more.  
I shook my head, as I came back to the present and poured part of the soup in two plates. I walked towards the living room and now the scene was different; Benedict was on the floor on his chest and Steve and Trevor were on top of him laughing. 

“I give up!” Benedict said. “You have defeated Smaug the magnificent.” Trevor and Steve laughed and got back to their feet on the ground. 

“C’mon guys, your dinner is ready.” I said and led them first to the bathroom, so they could wash their hands. 

Dinner with the boys passed by quite fast, they weren’t troublemakers, at least not that much like they had been before. After dinner we went back to the living room, turned the T.V on and watched a few minutes of a kids show before Steve started to yawn. 

“Are you tired, Stevie?” I asked and he rubbed his eyes. 

“No.” He replied but a yawn escaped his mouth.

“I think you are.” I said and poked his belly making him laugh. “Let’s go to bed.” Steve nodded his head and stretched his arms before wrapping them around my neck. Trevor did the same with Benedict and now we were walking upstairs. 

I got Steve ready for bed in his Captain America pajamas and wash his teeth while Benedict helped me get Trevor ready for bed as well as help him wash his teeth.

They were both on their respective beds, and Benedict said he was going for a glass of water since he was thirsty. 

“Aunt (nickname/short version of name)!” Trevor called. 

"Yeah?”

“Can you read us a story?” He asked and showed me a book. 

“Sure, sweetie.” I took the book in my hands and looked at the index. “Which would you like to hear?” 

“Hansel and Gretel.” Steve said and Trevor nodded. 

“Didn’t we read that one, two days ago?” I asked a bit suspicious. They both smiled and shook their heads saying no but we indeed had read it a couple of nights ago.  
I just laughed and began telling the story, soon enough they were both sleeping. I turned the lamp off and turned the small night light on. I got up from my chair between both beds and made a little jump when I saw Benedict leaning on his shoulder in the doorframe. He was smiling sweetly at me. 

We left the boys’ bedroom and just a few minutes after; my brother and his wife arrived. Soon enough Benedict and I were arriving at our flat. 

Ben opened the door and let me in first. He closed the door behind him and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me close to him. 

“I love you.” He said almost in a whisper and kissed me deeply. I didn’t know where this was coming from but I kissed him back anyway. 

“I love—“ I began as we pulled away.

“Let’s get married.” 

“What?” I asked, my hands were around his neck, playing with the small hair he had. 

“You heard me.” He grinned softly. Yeah, I had heard him but I wanted him to repeat it so I didn’t say anything, I just stared into his blue-greenish eyes. “Lets. Get. Married.” He repeated slower this time but still with a soft smile. 

I went on my tiptoes and captured his lips in a kiss. 

“Is that a yes?” He said in between kisses. I didn’t reply I just kissed him more and he deepened the kisses. “No but, really. Is that a yes?” He chuckled as he looked me in the eyes. 

“Shut up.” I chuckled softly and kissed him again. “Yes.” I whispered in his ear after breaking the kiss. 

Benedict stared into my eyes, it was like he was staring into my soul. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately before lifting me up from the floor and walking towards our bedroom. 

“I love you.” I said after we pulled away from the kiss. 

“I love you so much more, Mrs. (Y/N) Cumberbatch.” 

I could really get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Benedict's actual first last name is Carlton but since he uses Cumberbatch that's why I used the Mrs. Cumberbatch thing. 
> 
> Comments are really welcome and appreciated.


End file.
